A Whole New World
by Mcbnotredame7
Summary: Remus, Tonks, Snape, and Harry are summoned to retrieve and train a 13 year old American girl who has no proper magical training. Post War. AU. HP/SS slash. Otherwise follows canon for the exception of the resurection of a few characters.
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Believe me though, I wish it was! The city of Warren and all other places/restaurants/anything there is not mine. Thought the character of me is. **

**Sorry it's so short. This is going to be many chaptered so please be patient. This is my first planned out, long fic. The OC is going to be pretty much a recreation of me on paper. There is implied HP/SS otherwise it follows canon. Post war, nobody died! AU But I guarantee you these places are real! Anyway, ENJOY!**

Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, and Severus Snape were all heading up to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office. They had each received his phoenix patronus to come and see him immediately.

"Does anyone know why he needs to see us? You three work here, you should know." A confused Tonks looked at the three professors hoping for an answer.

"After all these years I do not even want to know what goes through the old coot's mind," Snape commented. The four laughed as they finally reached the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." Remus recited the password as they stepped onto the rotating staircase. When they reached the top they walked up to the door and Harry knocked. The door opened by itself and the four walked through to the headmaster.

"Good morning Harry, Severus, Remus, and Nymphadora. As you know I have called you here to discuss something very important. We shall hopefully be having a new student attending Hogwarts this year. She is an American and is thirteen years old. She has not had schooling in the magical arts and I have requested she come here."

"Hold on," Severus interrupted, "why do we care." He was shot a grim look from Harry.

"Because my boy, I need you four to go retrieve her. Over the summer you all will be teaching her first and second year magic so she can be with kids her age when the new term starts this fall."

"Well what's her name? Where in America does she live? Does she know she's a witch? Does she even know we're coming to get her?" Harry finally blurted out. He was excited about teaching someone over the summer.

"Her name is Molly. She lives in northwestern Pennsylvania in a small town called Warren. She has had incidents of accidental magic and no, she does not know I'm sending you four to get her," Dumbledore concluded. "It is her last day of school and I would like for you to be waiting for her when she get's done."

"Well when's her last day of school?" Tonks asked.

"Tomorrow. You will need to apparate there as soon as we're done so you can get the feel of the town and be ready for her tomorrow. I don't want you to bring her here just yet. There is a huge expanse of forest surrounding the town and I want you to make a cottage in the middle where no one will find you. This way you can teach her there. I will owl you regularly to get reports on how her training is going. You are to bring her back on the first of August so she can become accustomed to Hogwarts. Well, off you go!"

They went back to their quarters to pack their things. "What do you think she'll be like?" Remus asked Tonks as he got out his muggle clothes.

"I'm sure she'll like all of us dear. Well maybe not Snape, but that's his fault."

"But what about me being you know, a werewolf?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine with that too."

* * *

"I can't believe he's making us do this," Severus snarled as he retrieved his very little supply of muggle clothes.

"Come on Severus, this will be fun. Just imagine, you could be stuck in the castle all summer, but instead you're going to be in a foreign country, out in nature teaching potions!"

"Yes well—"

"Come on let's go." Harry tugged on his sleeve as he ran out the door to meet Remus and Tonks at the front gate.

Harry and Snape arrived at the front gate after Remus and Tonks had, but they were still waiting on Dumbledore. After about five minutes he finally showed up. "I see you're all ready to go. I have set an apparition point for on the top of a hill. You can follow a road called Conewango Avenue and walk or apparate somewhere else. Here is a map so you can find the school and other places around the town. I have marked the places where it is safe to apparate to. Please set up your house and training facilities where I have marked on the map. On Tuesday I would like you to bring her to Diagon Alley to get a wand but then take her straight back. Let no one find you while you're there. If anyone asks, you're her cousins. Now, I will be sending you an owl shortly to see how things are going. Off you go!"

The four grabbed hands and with a crack were gone from Hogwarts front gate and on top of a hill just like Dumbledore said.


	2. Arrival

**Hey look! Another chapter! These first few chapters are going to be posted rather quickly since I am home sick with the flu. I will let you know when they will stop coming at such a fast pace. Also, I promise we will be meeting Molly in the next chapter! Promise! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention… PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

All around them was a flat and open hilltop with the sprinkling of one or two houses. The woods surrounded them "I guess this is it," Harry finally said. Severus huffed in disgust.

"This is nice," Remus said. He loved nature and it had always been his comfort zone. "I like it." He looked at the map as he was the navigator. "There is the road he told us to follow. We don't have to though. Do you guys want to go create this house than find somewhere to eat lunch?"

"Sure lets do that," Tonks agreed.

"I'm game," said Harry.

"Fine," Severus concluded. Remus showed them the place on the map and they all apparated to the designated spot in the middle of the woods. They were in a valley in the middle of the woods. A small waterfall came down and formed a small pool which flowed into a creek. There was a lot of tree cover and the area was flat. The spot was just right to train a witch in the middle of nowhere.

"This place is awesome," Tonks said as she walked over to get a closer look at the waterfall.

"Wonderful," Severus snapped. He really hated the outdoors. "Let's just get this over with." The four conjured a simple cottage but all added their own touch to the place. Snape made the basement into a potions lab and Remus added a completely magic and human proof room for his transformations. Harry made a place outside of the house for duels and games of Quidditch, and Tonks created a diving board by the pool of water so she could jump in.

"Perfect," Harry concluded once they were done. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved."

"Well, what do you guys want?" Remus asked as he looked at the map. "There's mostly pizza places but there are also chicken wings, and just regular restaurants."

"Let's get chicken wings," suggested Tonks. "I haven't had them in ages."

"Fine. I don't even know what the bloody hell chicken wings are but fine. Just fine." Snape took the map from Remus and glanced at it. "Are we going to this Cornerstone place?"

"That's what I planned to do Severus. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah Severus," Harry teased, "is that a problem?"

"No, its fine." They apparated to the nearest safe apparition pint and walked into the restaurant and sat down. A waitress came by with a bowl of popcorn and menu's.

"What can I get you folks to drink?" The all answered Pepsi because that was the only muggle drink they were familiar with.

"What the hell are Old Grand Dad chicken wings?" Snape asked as he looked over the menu.

"I don't know," Tonks replied, "why don't you order them and you'll find out." Finally the waitress came back with their drinks.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"Butter and garlic chicken wings please," Remus said.

"I'll have the Cajun wings," said Harry,

"The ranch chicken wings please," Tonks said.  
"And I'll have the Old Grand Dad chicken wings," said Snape. Finally after their food came back and they ate they decided to go back to the cottage. When they arrived back they each went to claim which bedroom was which couple's. Harry and Snape's was on the first floor and was painted in green and black. Remus and Tonks' room was painted with gentle earth tones, to Tonks' dismay.

"Why can't we brighten up the place?' she asked as she unpacked her belongings. "We could repaint it with bright pinks, purples, and yellows."

"No thanks," her husband replied, "I like it just the way it is. Besides, you brighten up the room all by yourself."

They four spent the rest of the day lounging around and getting ready for the next day. Remus created a schedule of Molly's lessons while Harry and Tonks went swimming. Meanwhile, Severus was in the basement preparing his potions lab, so he could start to brew the wolfsbane.

Remus was sitting reading a book when Harry and Tonks finally returned inside. "It looks like you guys finally decided to come inside."

"Yeah um, where's Severus?" Harry inquired.

"He's down in the basement Harry." Harry rushed down to the basement leaving Remus and Tonks alone.

"What do you say to a late night swim before our work begins?" Tonks asked as she pulled on her husband's sleeve. Remus set his book down and went outside. He stripped down to his boxers and then conjured them into swim trunks. He jumped in off the diving board Tonks had created earlier that day. She splashed him and he splashed back. This went on for a few minutes until finally there lips met under the watchful stars. This was their last time to do anything before their work began.

"I love you," Remus said as he hugged his wife.

"I love you too."


	3. Introductions

**Another chapter and it's a little bit longer too! Told you these would be coming quick at the moment since I'm sick. Just a warning, there will be random Lupin/Tonks moments 'cause I just love them that much! Anyway, we finally meet Molly in this chapter! Yeah! Hope you like her! Anyway, ENJOY! And PLEASE REVIEW!**

The next morning Remus and Harry prepared a room for Molly. They didn't know how she would like it so they decided that when she got there she could choose how she would like it to be painted. They had decided that Severus would stay behind when they went to go retrieve her, because he may be just a little too intimidating.

"Why can't it be three o'clock yet?" Tonks sighed. She was excited to be teaching Molly and that she would have the company of another girl.

"Dora, it will come along soon enough." Remus saw how anxious his wife was. "What if we do something to pass the time? How about a game of chess?"

"Nah. You always beat me."

"What if we go outside? We could go for a walk, explore the surrounding woods."

"Ok, fine. It'll be something to pass the time." Tonks got up and put her sneakers on. She was ready and at the door while Remus was still sitting in the chair. She tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, this was your idea."

Remus got up and fetched his shoes. By this time Tonks was already out the door. "Wait for me," he teased.

"I can't wait for a slow, old wolf." He ran to catch up with her.

"Please. Us old wolf's get lonely if we have to walk by ourselves." He slipped her hand into his. Tonks laughed at his comment.

"I can't wait until Molly get's here!" Tonks started to run as she pulled Remus along. She finally stopped as they reached an open field with tall grass.

"Me too. I'm just worried that she'll be scared of me. I am a werewolf after all." Tonks could see the worry in Remus' eyes.

"Honey, like I told you before, I'm sure she'll love you. There's no reason not to. Besides who could be scared of little old Remus Lupin?" Remus sat down against a tree on the edge of the field with Tonks on his lap.

"Very funny." He kissed her on the cheek and then rested his head against the tree with his eyes closed. Tonks repeated the act, only against Remus' chest.

"Dear, it's going to be fine." Tonks grabbed his wrist to look at the time. "Get up! It's almost three o'clock and we still have to go back down and get Harry!" Tonks jumped up and helped Remus to his feet. She started to run back towards the cottage when she was grabbed around her waist from behind.

"There's no rush. Harry can wait. It's not three o'clock yet." Remus turned her around to face him and kissed her full on the mouth. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her along back through the woods.

"I thought you said there was no rush."

"Yes, well as you said we have to go get Harry." The teasing continued all the way back to the cottage. By the time they made it back Harry was already waiting outside for them with the map in his hand.

"I thought you guys were coming right back. Come on, we're going to be late." The three grabbed hands and apparated to the designated point closest to the school. They were underneath a bridge, with a creek on their right. They could see the large mass of students just starting to come out of the building above them.

"Is that the school? It looks like a miniature castle, only in a bad way." Tonks clearly described how the school looked. "I know I wouldn't want to go to middle school there."

Remus looked at the map. "It says it's called Beaty-Warren Middle School." As he unfolded the map further a picture fell out.

"I'm guessing that's what she looks like," said Harry. The picture was of a thirteen year old girl with dark brown, almost black, somewhat curly hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her face was covered subtly with freckles with one right on top of her nose. Her eyes were light green with a paint splatter of brown around her pupils. She had a nose and ears that were fairly normal size and not out of proportion. Her eyebrows were fairly large and she had medium length eyelashes. To top it all off, she wore no makeup.

"Well let's go look for her." Tonks headed up a small flight of steps from under the bridge to a courtyard in front of the school that was now full of students. Remus and Harry followed while scanning the courtyard for the girl that matched the picture.

"I think that's her," Remus said as he pointed across the courtyard to where a girl that looked almost identical to the picture was standing with a couple of friends. Now seeing her in person, they could also tell that she was fairly short. They walked slowly over to where she was standing and waited for her friends to leave.

"Sho, I'll meet you at the library later," the girl said when finally her last friend left. _So, Remus thought to himself, she likes to read. _They then decided that now would be a good time to approach her.

Harry spoke first. "Um excuse us, are you Molly Berardi?" The girl studied the three of them for at least a minute until she finally answered.

"Yeah. Who are you guys?"

"Well, my name is Harry Potter. This is Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin. We wondered if we could talk to you for a few minutes."

"Sure, what do you guys want?" Molly looked around the now empty courtyard.

"Well, this may be a huge shock to you, and you may not believe us, but you're a wizard." Remus waited for a bad reaction; calling them crazy, trying to call the cops. Molly just stood there though with an amount of wonder on her face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and if you come with us we can prove it to you. Though we'll have to go to your house to get your belongings, and tell your parents first."

Molly looked down at the ground and said in a small voice, "I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan. We'll have to go back to my foster house, and they hate me there, so I'm sure they'll be more than happy to get rid of me." Harry immediately knew how she felt, after all those years with the Dursley's; he knew what it was like to be hated at home.

"Well, show us the way and we'll follow you there," Tonks said, trying to lighten up the mood. They followed Molly through the school parking lot and up a secret set of stairs by a church.

"So, where are you guys from? England? I can tell by your accents," said Molly as they walked down a main avenue.

"Yeah," answered Harry, "we are. That's where we're going to take you to too. Well the first of August anyway. For now we have a place out in the woods where we're staying until then."

"That's so cool! I can't wait! This will be way better than having to spend my whole summer with the Anderson's!" They finally reached the street where Molly lived. "Here it is," she said in a grim voice, "111 Oak Street."

"It's not that bad," Tonks commented as she looked at the house. It was your typical American house. Apparently it held some bad memories for Molly.

"Believe me; if you had to live here you'd hate it too." They walked into the empty house and followed Molly up to her bedroom. There were Pittsburgh Steelers and Star Wars posters on the walls. The entire room was painted blue with a sports wall paper border on the ceiling.

"I'm guessing you're not your typical thirteen year old girl," chuckled Harry.

"You could say that," Molly said as she put her clothes in a bag. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to her foster parents that read, _People came to get me. Leaving and not coming back. EVER! –Molly_. She grabbed a couple of her favorite books, a stuffed wolf, and a football, and put them in her bag as well. _Interesting, Remus thought, she likes wolves._

When they went outside to leave she ran out to the backyard and grabbed a soccer ball. Harry and Remus laughed at this, because they knew soccer was a muggle sport and not played in the wizarding world.

Remus looked at the map to find the closest apparition point and noticed that it was just down the street. When they came to it, they had to inform Molly of apparition. "Now," Remus said, "we are going to apparate. This is what you muggle's would think of as teleportation. You must hold on to my hand very tightly and not let go or you could get yourself killed. Close your eyes, because the first time it can make you sick." Molly grabbed onto Remus' hand and with a crack they were gone and back to their cottage in the woods.

**So yes, we have now met Molly. How do you like her? Because if you hate her, than you hate me as well! JK! In the next chapter we will be learning more about her personality, plus likes and dislikes, and her first encounter with one Severus Snape. PLEASE REVIEW! If so you can be rescued by Remus, Harry, and Tonks too!**


	4. Interrogations

**OMG guys! Another chapter! I can't believe it though, three updates in one day, that's got to be a record! So anyway, I hope you like this next chapter. Once again it's a tad bit longer. PLEASE REVIEW! And ENJOY!**

Molly was mesmerized with the cottage and surrounding area. They went inside to where her room was. "This place is so cool," she exclaimed as she plopped down onto the bed.

"Well I'm glad you like it," said Harry. He went over to a door in the wall. "This is your closet, so you can put all of your clothes away." Molly grabbed her bag and got her books, wolf, football, and soccer ball out of it, and then threw it into the closet. Remus then led them outside to a patio with a table and chairs. He motioned for them to sit down.

"So Molly," said Remus, "what kinds of things interest you?"

"Well, I really like to read, my friends call me a bookworm. I play soccer, and football. Nature is my comfort zone, it's where I go to think and stuff. I guess you could call me fairly smart. I get good grades, and I go to this place called LEC. It's a learning enrichment center. My friends like to call me a sarcastic know-it-all. Um, my favorite animal is a wolf. I love learning about history and I would like to learn how to translate Latin. My favorite colors are burgundy and gold. I think that's all."

"What's soccer?" Tonks asked.

"Soccer is a game that you play with eleven people on the field. There are three forwards, three midfielders, four defenders, and a goalie. That's what I play, goalie. The goalie makes sure that the other team doesn't get the ball into your teams net. The forwards try to shoot the ball into the other team's net, and the midfielders back them up. The defenders make sure nobody gets by them and are the last line of defense before me. There are lots of other rules too, but that's a pretty simple explanation."

"Wow, it sounds a lot like Quidditch," commented Tonks.

"It is Tonks. A lot like Quidditch," Harry added.

"What's Quidditch," Molly asked, confused.

This was Harry's moment to shine. "Quidditch is a game that we wizards play. It's a lot like soccer except you're on flying broomsticks. There are three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker. There are four balls, a quaffle, two bludgers, and the golden snitch. The chasers try to get the quaffle through one of the three hoops. The keeper tries to stop them, kind of like a goalie. The beaters hit the bludgers with small bats at the other team's seeker and chasers, trying to knock them off their brooms. The seeker, that's me, try's to catch the golden snitch. It flies really fast and is hard to see. Usually, whichever team catches the snitch wins the game."

"That sounds like so much fun, maybe you could teach me someday," said Molly.

"Maybe, but we have a lot of other things to teach you first."

"Molly; myself, Harry, and Severus are teachers at a school called Hogwarts. I teach History of Magic, Harry teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Severus teaches potions," Remus started to explain.

"Wait a minute," she interrupted, "whose Severus?" Oh yes, they had forgot to introduce her to Severus.

"Well," Harry said nervously, "Severus is the potions master at Hogwarts. He's downstairs right now in his lab. Severus is probably not the nicest person around, but I'm sure he'll like you."

"Let's go meet him then," Tonks suggested. They showed Molly the way down to the basement and waited for Severus to come out.

"Severus," Harry called, "Molly's here. Would you like to come meet your future student?" The door opened and a soot covered greasy haired man came out. He had a large hooked nose, and long silky black hair.

"Hello," said Molly as she stuck out her hand, "my name's Molly Berardi. It's very nice to meet you. I understand that you are to be my potions teacher over the summer and throughout the rest of my years at Hogwarts.

"Yes, I will be teaching you the art of potion making." His lip curled. "Now I must get back to brewing the wolf's potion before the full moon." Snape turned around and went back down into the basement and out of sight.

"What does he mean the wolf's potion?" asked Molly.

Remus looked down at his feet. "I didn't want you to find this out now, but I'm a werewolf."

"Are you serious? That's so cool! There's nothing wrong with being a werewolf, I in fact happen to like wolves very much." There was no anger or disgust on Molly's face. She didn't try to shun Remus for his furry little problem but instead embraced it.

"I'm a monster though." His voice was small. He shuffled his feet and continued looking at the ground like a school boy getting in trouble.

"Honey," Tonks said in a comforting tone as she hugged him, "I told you that you're not a monster. We all love you. Well maybe not Snape, but who cares about him anyway?"

This made Remus chuckle. "Thanks Dora. So you're serious, you don't care that I'm a werewolf."

"Care," exclaimed Molly, "I think it's cool. How many people get to say they have a werewolf for a teacher?"

"Thanks. Well now that you've met Severus I think we should go over your schedule. For the next three days you'll have History of Magic with me because before you can do anything else, you need to learn about the wizarding world. On Tuesday we will be traveling to Diagon Alley to get you a wand, and then you can start Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms with Harry, and Astronomy with me. After a week or so, you'll start Potions with Severus. With Dora you'll have Transfiguration and flying lessons."

"Sounds good to me. So I don't have any lessons tonight right?"

"Nope," Tonks said excitedly, "so that means we can go swimming!"

"Awesome! Let me go get changed." Molly ran off towards her bedroom. Harry also left to get changed.

"So, how do you like her," Tonks asked her husband.

"She's very nice and polite. I think we'll get along very well."

"Why do you think that?" she inquired.

"We both love to read! Finally someone; nobody else around here like to. Also, I can't seem to think it's weird that she's really into wolves, and has a stuffed one, and I'm a werewolf."

Molly came running back to where Remus and Tonks were standing. "Did someone say something about _Lupine_?"

"Who's _Lupine_?" Remus asked.

"It's my stuffed wolf. I named it that because _Lupine _is Latin for wolf." A puzzled look crossed her face. "Wait a minute; didn't you say your last name is Lupin?"

"Yes," said Tonks, "why?"

"Well another translation for wolf is _Lupin_. And you're a werewolf so it's just kind of weird," Molly explained.

"Yes, very weird," Remus agreed. Harry then returned; ready to hop right into the water.

"What's weird?" he asked.

"The fact that _Lupin_ translates into wolf in English, and that Remus' last name is Lupin, and he's a werewolf," Molly explained once again.

"That's very weird," agreed Harry. They all went swimming forgetting about the weirdness for the moment. Afterwards, Severus finally ascended from the basement to join them for dinner. Remus cooked lamb chops and it was enjoyed by all. After dinner Severus descended back down into the basement while Remus, Harry, Tonks, and Molly had a fire behind the cottage.

"Nighttime, my favorite part of the day," said Molly as she gazed at the crescent moon. The four talked for a while when Harry and Tonks had finally decided to go to bed.

"So Molly," Remus asked, "why do you like to read so much?"

"There isn't really one exact reason. I guess because I can escape the world around me, and get lost in a whole new one. You can go anywhere when you read, from the Middle Ages to the future. It's just nice to get away from the real world once in a while. I also like to read nonfiction books too, because you can learn so much. Half the time people think I'm really smart, but it's just that I actually read the stuff so I know it." Remus smiled at her explanation. "Let me guess, you hate reading? Just like all of my friends."

At this Remus burst out in laughter. "No not all! I love to read! I couldn't have explained why I love it so much better than you just did."

"Thanks."

"Now let me ask you another question. What is it about wolves that interests you so much?"

Molly chuckled. "You don't know how many people ask me that. I don't know really. One of the reasons I guess is because they live in packs, and all rely on each other for things. Like one big happy family. Something I never had. Also, the fact that they are very adaptable and can survive almost anywhere. Did you know that their range used to cover all the way down to Mexico but now doesn't reach outside of Canada's southern border?"

"No I didn't." They both continued to stare at the stars. Molly hugged her knees close to her chest.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Remus replied.

"Why did you think I would hate you and be scared of you because you're a werewolf?"

"How do I explain this? Because some people in the wizarding world think that we're big hairy monsters all the time and not just once a month. And because during that one night a month I could kill someone or turn them into a werewolf too."

"They need to get over their stupid prejudices," said Molly.

"Yeah, I've thought the same thing for a long time. Ok, another question. What colors do you want your room painted tomorrow?"

"Um, let me think. Burgundy and gold I guess 'cause those are my favorite colors." This time it was Remus' turn to laugh. "What's so funny?" Molly asked with a yawn.

"The fact that burgundy and gold are Gryffindor colors, that's all."

"What's Gryffindor?" she asked with an even bigger yawn.

"I'll tell you in the morning. I think it's time you get to bed." Remus opened the door to go inside and waited for Molly to go in.

"G'night," she called over her shoulder.

"G'night." Remus remained outside for a little while longer. _Yes, he thought to himself, I think we are going to get along just fine._

**So how did you like it? You can let me know by pressing that little Review button down there. Also, I am sorry to say that this will be the last very quick update. I hope to update soon, just not quite as soon! Anyways Review! PLEASE! You can have late night fireside chats with Remus if you do! =] **


	5. Explantions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's as simple as that. **

**AN: So here is another chapter. It's longer, thank god. I have no idea when I'll update again but I'll guarantee you that I will update sooner if you review. Promise! Hope you like it! =]**

Molly awoke early that morning, which was very unusual for her seeing as she usually slept in until noon in the summer. She was much to excited though and ran downstairs to the kitchen as fast as she could without waking everyone else up. When she arrived in the kitchen she was surprised to see Remus sitting at the table feeding an owl.

"Why are you feeding an owl," she asked.

"Because it just delivered a letter and I feel the need to reward it for its long journey all the way from Hogwarts. In fact, it's for you."

"But why is an owl delivering mail?"

"Well that's what we use in our world," he explained. "Just like you have a postal service we have owl post." Molly looked at him strangely but accepted the fact that he was telling the truth. "Here," he said, "it's for you."

Molly took the letter from his hand and read the address silently to herself. _Molly Berardi, The Cottage in the Woods, Warren, Pa._ (AN: There's no zip code because I'm not going to give out my exact location.) Hmm, she thought, who could've sent this. She opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Molly, _

_ How are you? I hope that Remus, Tonks, Harry, and Severus have collected you and that you are well. As you know, you are a witch and there is no denying that. But why you ask. How can I be a witch? Well it's quite simple really. When you were born Voldemort was at large. Your parents tried to keep you safe but just before the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, you were only one at the time turning two in November, your house was attacked by Death Eaters and your parents were killed. Yet you ask yourself, how am I still alive. You were visiting your grandparents in America because your parents knew you wouldn't be safe in England. But shortly after, your grandmother died and your grandfather wasn't capable of taking care of you anymore, so he took you to the local orphanage. From there you were adopted by the Anderson's and you know the rest. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me. We will be meeting in Diagon Alley on Tuesday. Have a great weekend! _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_P.S. Please take it easy on Severus. He might be unfriendly at first but I'm positive you'll come to love him. _

"My parents were wizards?" she asked with a look of astonishment.

"Well apparently because Dumbledore is always right. Actually now that I think about it I vaguely remember reading in the Prophet about a Berardi family being killed."

"Um I'm just going to go outside for awhile, take a walk or something to take this all in. I'll be back in a little bit."

She stuffed the letter in her pocket and had reached the door when Remus tried to say something to her. "Don't get lo—."

"Don't worry, I won't get lost," she cut him off. "I know my way around the woods fairly well." Molly shut the door behind her and breathed in the fresh air. She walked up a small hill and then followed the creek upstream.

How can this be true? I don't remember anything about my parents, or my grandparents for that matter. I've always lived with the Anderson's. I mean I've accepted the fact that I'm a witch but my parents were too? How come nobody ever told me? And who the heck is this Voldemort person, and what are Death Eaters? This is just way too much to handle!

She started heading back towards the house, question after question running through her head. When she arrived back Harry and Severus were sitting at the table while Remus was cooking breakfast. "Good, you're back," said Remus as Molly sat down.

"Well where did you go?" Harry asked.

"Just for a walk to take everything in."

"What is it that you were taking in?" Snape asked with a hint of a snarl. Molly took the letter out if her pocket and threw it across the table. The two of them read the letter silently and Harry's eyes began to water, but he wiped them before anyone could see.

"So your parents were wizards?" Harry asked.

"I guess so," said Molly. "I never knew them though. Well I knew them but I don't remember them."

"I know exactly how you feel," Harry said. "I'll explain that to you later, but believe me; I know EXACTLY how you feel."

"I have about a million questions but I guess the most important one is who Voldemort is? And what are Death Eaters?" she asked. Harry and Remus looked at each other and Harry nodded to him cueing to him to explain.

"Well Voldemort was just a regular wizard, just like you and me. He was an orphan who came to Hogwarts and was a prefect and then Head Boy. Everyone thought that he would go on to do great things. He was infatuated with the Dark Arts though and went on to become the darkest wizard of all time. He was at large when Severus and I graduated from Hogwarts and went on to kill hundreds to thousands of wizards and muggles alike. Two of those people were Harry's parents, and we know now yours."

"Ok," she said, "but what are Death Eaters?" Severus looked down in shame but Molly didn't notice it.

"Death Eaters were Voldemort's followers," Remus explained. "They did all of his dirty work and the killings that weren't significant enough for Voldemort to do himself. Any thing else?"

"Yeah, where's Tonks?"

"She received a letter this morning saying that one of her old friends was back in London for only a few days and she went to see her."

"So that means you get to have flying lessons with me today!" Harry exclaimed. "Well after you've done all your learning about the wizarding world stuff of course."

"I think you've learned enough today Molly. Go have some fun," said Remus. "You can use Dora's broom since she's not here."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Molly.

"Even though it's hot as hell out you'll need to go put on some pants at least. It gets pretty cold after a while," said Harry.

"Ok! I'll be right back!" Molly ran off to her room to change and Remus went to grab Tonks' broom. Severus went back down to the basement to continue brewing the wolfsbane potion and Harry went to grab his broom.

Molly came back down in a t-shirt and jeans at the same time Remus and Harry came back. "Here you go," Remus said as he handed her the broom. She and Harry headed out the back door to the area he had made to play Quidditch.

Harry turned around to explain how to explain how to mount the broomstick but Molly was already zooming around in the air. "How the hell?"

"Woo!" she shouted as she glided easily through the air. "This is awesome!" Harry just watched in astonishment as Remus came outside to find what the yelling was about. Remus' jaw dropped as he watched the scene before him.

"Wha--? Ho--?" He tried to speak but was at a loss for words. Even James wasn't that good when he first flew on a broomstick!

"This is amazing!" Molly shouted as she flew back and forth and even managed a loop-de-loop. Both Harry and Remus were still speechless as she landed, her hair windswept and her cheeks red from the wind. She hopped off the broom and walked over to Harry. "So," she asked, "how did I do?"

It was a few more moments until Harry finally spoke. "How do you know how to fly like that?"

"I don't know," she said. "It was just natural. Like some hidden instinct I never knew I had."

"Well I guess since you know how to fly we can start playing Quidditch," said Harry excitedly. He waved his wand and three Quidditch hoops raised up on either side on the now deemed Quidditch pitch. "I'll be right back. I have to go get the balls."

Remus turned to Molly. "I still can't grasp how you were able to do that on the first try."

"I told you, I don't either." Harry returned with a box that contained a quaffle, two bludgers, and a snitch.

"Ok," he said, "you fly up in front of one of the sets of posts and we'll see how well you can play keeper. Molly flew up in front of the posts as told while Harry grabbed the quaffle and flew up in front of her. "Just try to block my shots," he said, "I'll take it easy on you at first."

Harry threw the quaffle at the middle post and Molly caught it with ease. This continued, Harry's shots getting harder and harder, but Molly still catching them. After a while she tried playing beater, which she excelled at, but when she tried chaser she failed epically. At seeker she did ok, but wasn't the greatest. They played until it got dark, so consumed in Quidditch that they forgot to eat lunch or dinner. Finally they tromped into the house covered with dirt and sweat.

"I haven't played that hard since Oliver was captain," Harry said as he plopped down in a chair. Molly went to take a shower and after she was done Harry followed suit. They had another fire and were sitting around it peacefully when Molly remembered something.

"Remus, you promised me that you would tell me what Gryffindor was."

Harry looked stunned. "You haven't told her what Gryffindor is yet?" Remus chuckled.

"I guess I am now. I always keep my promises. Gryffindor is one of the four houses at Hogwarts. Both Harry and I were in it when we were in school. In our opinion it's the best house to be in."

"Where the brave dwell at heart!" Harry exclaimed.

"But we are a bit biased. So don't take our opinion as fact. Dora was in Hufflepuff and Severus was in Slytherin, all the houses are good."

"What are Hufflepuff and Slytheri--?"

"Tomorrow," Remus said with a hint of a sigh. "Tomorrow. Now go to bed. I'm sure you're extremely tired from the long day you've had."

Molly opened her mouth to argue but realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere and headed back inside. "G'night," she said.

"G'night," Harry and Remus called to her.

"I don't know about you Remus but I'm whopped and am going to bed. See you in the morning." Harry went inside and Remus was left to his musings. She is a very unusual girl, he thought. And after all she's been through she's still just a kid and having fun. Sounding like Ollivander, he knew they could expect great things from her.

**AN: Please review! I would absolutely love it if you did! Pretty please with sugar on top! (Or whatever you like just please review!) =]**


End file.
